A promotion and marketing service may offer promotions related to goods and/or services (i.e., items) to consumers and consumers may redeem promotions with the provider of such items. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional redemption processes and associated devices. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.